


a very tender birthday

by dameofpowellestate



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex POV, Birthday, Boys In Love, M/M, Tender - Freeform, henry carries alex, post book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameofpowellestate/pseuds/dameofpowellestate
Summary: A sleep deprived and hard at work Alex forgets his own birthday. Not to worry though, Henry has plans... kinda.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	a very tender birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiblioPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiblioPan/gifts).



> Happy Birthday BP! You’re so special and so loved! I wanted to write you something from RWRB because it’s through our love of this book we’ve gotten to know each other better! You’ve got the biggest heart and do such a great job of cultivating a loving atmosphere. I hope you feel so celebrated today friend.

It's Dolly’s _9 to 5_ that wakes him, his eyes bleary from far too little sleep as he fumbles to answer. It’s been his mother’s ringtone for as long as he can remember. 

He sits up, shoves his reading glasses on his face and swipes to answer. He doesn’t even get to grunt a good morning before his mother is singing, very offkey, with Leo clearly in the background attempting to harmonize, a very twangy rendition of _Happy Birthday_.

It takes his normally spectacularly quick brain a full measure to realize they’re singing to him because it’s _his_ birthday.

Holy shit, it’s his birthday. 

He forgot his own fucking birthday. It's not that he forgot it was his birthday, well it totally is that he forgot it was his birthday… but this semester has completely kicked his sweet ass. 

It's weird—it's weird he didn't remember his birthday. But what's weirder is the fact that Henry didn't wake him up this morning for birthday sex.

Henry could have forgotten. Alex is normally a little bit more obnoxious about his birthday. Definitely more of a birthday _week_ celebrator rather than narrowing it all down to one day. Because if there's anything Alex loves it's a week of all his favorite bedroom activities, which Henry definitely never complains about.

His brain is so fried it’s allowing him to think about a _very_ naked Henry with his mother singing into his ear. Clearly today is going to be great. 

His mom ends with a, “Happy Birthday dumbass, love ya! Now I’ve gotta make an international relations phone call.” And she’s gone. 

With his brain more awake he notices it’s still dark outside, the soft blue of an early morning sky visible through the open curtains. 

He ruffles his hair and flops back down so hard his glasses go askew. He lets his hand drift to Henry’s side of the bed and finds it cold so he’s clearly been up for awhile. 

Alex takes a few minutes to check his mentions on social media and scroll through the latest news headlines before depositing his glasses back on the nightstand and pulling himself out of bed to find his boyfriend. 

Barefoot, Alex pads quietlythrough the brownstone, first checking the kitchen for signs of tea having been made. Nothing. 

The bathroom is dark and empty.

That only leaves one place.

He pushes the door open slowly in an attempt to keep the creaking to a minimum. David is curled up on his dog bed—that looks more like a couch—which brings a smile and an eye roll at the memory of Henry insisting the study needed a dog sofa instead of a bed.

Henry’s snoring softly in his plush green wingback chair, journal open on his lap and pen hanging on for dear life in his limp hand. His head tilted back and his mouth hanging open. 

He’s too fucking handsome, even like this.

The sight of both his favorite boys snoozing soundly makes his heart swell. 

He tiptoes over to Henry and David opens an eye at the movement. Alex grins at him before gently removing the pen and journal and setting them on the table beside the chair, replacing both with his body.

He throws his legs over the arm of the chair and snuggles into Henry’s chest, just enough that Henry wakes, his arms instinctively pulling Alex closer.

“Oh bugger, I’ve dozed off. I had a million plans for you this morning,” Henry mumbles, leaning his head forward to kiss Alex’s temple.

“Oh? Any special occasion?”

Henry chuckles, a deep rumble from his chest. “I assume you’ve gathered it’s your birthday. I was hoping to remind you with my mouth around you this morning but… alas.” 

Alex sneaks a hand under the front of Henry’s grey T-shirt, his skin still sleep-warm. He pulls back just enough to meet Henry’s eyes before leaning in for a quick kiss. “My mother and Leo called this morning. I can’t believe I forgot.” 

“You’ve been working quite hard these last few weeks, love. You’ve hardly any space in that sexy brain for much besides law school.” 

Alex hums, no longer interested in talking about school and much more interested in getting back to Henry’s plans for him today. 

He leans in and breathes hotly against Henry’s neck before attaching his lips, kissing and nibbling his way up to his ear.

“ _Alex_ ,” Henry breathes, his hands trying to pull Alex even tighter.

“Take me back to bed, baby. I can pretend to be asleep and none the wiser of your little plans,” he whispers.

Henry shoves one arm under Alex’s legs and stands, taking long strides towards the door before Alex can even register he’s being carried. 

God he fucking loves being manhandled by Henry.

“They’re not little plans Alex. They’re very large,” he says, smiling down at Henry.

Alex laughs and throws his arms around Henry’s neck and holds on tight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to NeelyO for giving this a quick look over and helping me make it better.


End file.
